


Bathtime Cuddles

by cathryncal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 17:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathryncal/pseuds/cathryncal
Summary: After a rough, but great night with Phil, Dan finds himself in pain so Phil takes care of him. *cue fluffy aftercare fic*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction ever, so please no judgment. This is stereotypical fluffy aftercare fic so it may be a little repetitive. If you like this and want me to write more please like or reblog w/ comments.

Phil woke up, looked next to him and smiled. Dan was asleep next to him and he was also stark naked.  
Phil leaned over and kissed Dan on the forehead. In return of the kiss Dan groaned.  
“Wake up love.” Phil said whilst nudging Dan’s side.  
Dan groaned, then suddenly his eyes whipped open and he immediately flipped onto his stomach.  
“Are you okay bear?!” Phil questioned worriedly.  
“My ass.” Dan hissed out in pain.  
“Oh my God bear I’m so sorry, I’ll get you some pain medication and maybe I’ll run a bath. I’m so sorry love!  
“Hmm lion pain medication sounds good but don’t worry that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”   
Phil rushed out of their bedroom to grab a piece of bread, tea and some medication. He grabbed the bread because Dan was incapable of swallowing pills without eating something. Phil also went into their shared bathroom and ran a bath, with an added rose scented bath bomb.  
Phil walked back into his room to find Dan gingerly trying to sit up comfortably on their bed. Phil walked in front of Dan and handed him the tea, the bread and the medication.  
“Take this bear.” Phil said before pecking Dan on the cheek. Dan took the tea, the bread and the pills. He swallowed the pills whilst slowly munching the bread.  
“Thank you lion. I love you.”   
“I love you too, do you think you can walk to bath?  
“I don’t know but I can try.” Dan replied grimacing. Slowly he pushed off the bed and stood up, he turned to the door and Phil gasped. Dan’s ass was bright red and it look horrifyingly uncomfortable.  
“Oh my God love I’m so so so sorry!” Phil gently kissed Dan’s forehead.  
“Phil its okay but do you think you can carry me? It hurts too much I don’t think I can walk.”  
“Sure bear no problem.” Phil swiftly picked up Dan bridal style and carried him to the bath. Dan nuzzled his head in Phil’s neck and was lulled comfortably into a quick sleep as Phil rocked him in their arms.  
Once they got to the bathroom Phil placed Dan in the bath and quickly took off his own boxers to join Dan in the bath. Dan scurried into Phil’s lap and rested his head on Phil’s chest.  
“Does it feel better bear?”  
Dan spoke quietly but replied non the less even if he looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. “It stung at first but I’m okay, cuddles help.”  
Phil wrapped his arms around Dan a bit tighter and they sat there for a while. After what felt like too short of time Phil finally broke the comfortable silence.  
“Love we should get up, the water is freezing and isn’t the bed more comfortable?” Questioned Phil.  
“But you’re so comfortable.”  
“But the water is currently ice.”  
“Really?” Dan replied somewhat stubbornly.  
“Dan.”  
“Fine.” Dan replied finally caving.  
Dan stood up and carefully stepped out of the bath. Phil jumped up and grabbed two fluffy towels, he first wrapped Dan in one and then himself and hugged Dan in attempt to warm him up. They stood like that for a couple of minutes and the slowly walked to Phil’s, or their, bedroom.  
They laid on their bed, Dan lying on his stomach, Phil laid down next to Dan and wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist. Phil kissed Dan on the nose when he noticed Dan’s eyelids already fluttering back shut.   
“Love you bear"   
"Love you too lion, thanks for taking such good care of me.”


End file.
